


JEALOUS (Daryl Dixon X RequestedReader!Cheyenne)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: requested by: thesteveharrington (WATTPAD)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You, Rick Grimes & Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s), Rick Grimes/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 10





	JEALOUS (Daryl Dixon X RequestedReader!Cheyenne)

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.

Rick could not explain why he had suddenly been trapped in such an situation with Daryl and Cheyenne.  
With an annoyed snort, he had tried to banish that absurd question why she was always flirting with him, because at the exact moment when he had raised his eyes from his colt to face them, precisely on her, he felt pure embarrassment.  
He felt compelled to say something, perhaps beginning to apologize for invading her privacy, but the archer's blue eyes studied her so carefully that he pushed away any logic thoughts and in an ironic discomfort he thought the roles had just been reversed. That bit of sarcasm, however, had immediately disappeared when Rick's lips had spread out in that gentle smile that Cheyenne had always called sweet and charming.  
As if that was not enough, living under the same roof at the Greene's farm did not help at all. 

"Is everything okay?"

And he had discovered that even her voice was able to push his thoughts, always harmless and moderate, in a direction definitely forbidden. It was a reaction he couldn't control.  
Rick's watchful eyes continued to stare at her, waiting for an answer that could have given him relief, but she didn't wanted to talk since the archer was around. However, he would have had to make an effort if he didn't want to look stupid, even if this was reduced to expressing himself in monosyllables.

"Yes."

Rick smiled at her again, more openly this time, wanting to see if what was on his mind was really true.

"You can get closer if you want. The gun is unloaded..."

And the sheriff's joke, uttered in a perfect combination of irony and sweetness, hadn't been of any help at all, because now his whole body was almost on fire. Yet his feet had not hesitated to take her to the exact center of that dangerous fire.  
Forcing herself to keep her head down, Cheyenne had stopped on the opposite side of Rick so she could face him. She hadn't dared to raise her eyes but she could feel Rick's perhaps intrigued gaze on her, already feeling that he knew everything.

"I see that you are feeling better, I am glad..."

"I'm fine! It was just physical weakness.", she explained, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear, a gesture he made when she was feeling uncomfortable. In doing so she glanced quickly at Daryl and, as she suspected, found him studying them.

Biting at the inner skin of her lips, she looked away from Daryl again back to Rick.

"Let's go now okay?"

With that said, Daryl already walked away, ready to jump into the car.

"Listen to me, Cheyenne...", Rick then started and placed a hand behind her back.

He then bowed his head so as to level his lips to her left ear and looked up over her shoulder to make sure that the archer did not found them in that situation.

"Cheyenne are you listening to me?", Rick asked, partially distracting her from her thoughts.

"Of course...", she replied absently.

"I've been thinking a lot the last days... And I feel like you're only flirting with me because you got a crush on someone else..."

"How can you think so?"

"Cheyenne this isn't a game you know..."

"Not in this way... I... I just didn't know what to do."

"Well you should have thought about it before."

"I know Rick and I'm sorry, really."

"So?", Rick asked, making her come back to reality.

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Daryl? He's not that easy to be around you should know that."

"Wow, was it really that obvious?", Cheyenne laughed.

"Not really, it took me a while to find out."

"I thought of something whete we could be a little alone I guess... Like going hunting or something?"

"Cheyenne..."

"Rick please, I won't do anything wrong. Or are you afraid that I would secretly try to kill Daryl?", Cheyenne laughed out, making Rick laugh too.

"Did ya' say somethin'?"  
It was Daryl who was checking if everything was okay.

Rick was the first to speak.  
"This evening I would appreciate If you and Cheyenne would go hunting. We need meat and you too are the best hunters we got."

"Okay, now let's go. Don't wanna stay in this fuckin' shithole much longer.", Daryl replied with his usual annoyed voice.

"What's bothering you so much?", the Sheriff asked.

"Nothin'!" 

"Don't lie to me Daryl."  
The Sheriff provoked him on purpose.

"Just. Shut. Up.", the archer replied now visibly angry, again going back to the car.

Cheyenne looked at Rick, still trying to understand what had just happened.

"Well you could say something now... Since how long do you like him?"

"What should I say?", she answered and almost panicked.

"I don't know, it's you who is expert in this field called 'Daryl', I have no comparison terms.", the Sheriff smiled.

"About a couple of months.", she answered vaguely.

"Well... Then your plan probably worked I guess. It seems to me that Daryl is already jealous.", Rick said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're not that mad at me..."

"No Cheyenne, I am not, but you could've talk to me."

In a blink of an eye, the woman's eyes glued to his, showing him regret which touched him. But besides the sweetness something else snapped in him, as if someone had just punched him in the face.  
He could not take his eyes off those deep irises because, without knowing how, he had just drowned in them and this time he was not able to breathe for a moment.  
He parted his lips to release a weak gasp and ran his tongue over his dry lips, looking away from a face that was literally making him sweat. He closed his eyelids with the intention of letting himself be swept away by the darkness. Realizing that he still had one hand on her back, he quickly withdrew it, walking with her to the car and driving back to the farm.  
Daryl had been looking at Cheyenne for some time. Only her.  
And the fact that he had not realized it until then, in a certain sense, drew his attention on her even more.  
As soon as they got back on the farm, the woman had taken refuge in the Sheriff's arms with an ease he never saw before.  
Daryl had not even noticed that he had denied his own feelings, observing Rick, who was nodding slowly and with determination.

"Rick?", the archer tried to call him hoping they could finally leave to go hunting.

"We have to go... Cheyenne, c'mon!"

The woman had hoped so much to hear these words but hadn't had time to thank Rick.  
Even before Daryl and the woman disappeared, she felt Rick's eyes on her, yet she managed to draw attention away from him, concentrating on the archer again. If she hadn't known Daryl, she would almost have been afraid. The archer had never seemed dangerous to her because those blue eyes that had always looked at her with gentleness and tenderness, now reminded her of those of a wolf and she knew.

Arriving in the woods later Daryl's voice was now reduced to a whisper; his rationality had fought against instinct, but it was his desperate gaze that decreed the winner.  
Although he still found it hard to believe that a woman like her could be attracted to a man like him, he didn't want to miss the chance what was really going on with her.

They walked side by side, regardless of the fact that it was already getting dark. They were on an high hill, overlooking the area. Cheyenne remained silent to look at Daryl with those deep eyes. Her lips parted slightly, longing for him. Although the man was afraid, he also knew he could no longer ignore what he felt about her. He was afraid of making a mistake, of not making her feel good. So he pressed his lips to hers, soft and intoxicating, feeling his own heart beating wildly. When they broke away, she chuckled. 

"So, Mister Dixon... You're feeling the same..."

Her seductive voice pervaded him. The angelic aspect hid a burning flame, longing for passion. At the mere hearing of those words, he threw himself on her mouth again, more eager than before. She hugged him, stroking his chest, while he stroked her hips, following the curve of her body and pushed her down. She was under him, with her eyes closed, as if she wanted to savor that moment, feeling that the archer wanted to say something.

"You don't have to say anything, Daryl, you're right...", she smiled. "We should head back and continue where it's much safer, you know..."

The man rested his forehead on hers, dragging his hand on her cheek to caress her.

"C'mon."

Cheyenne couldn't help smiling, driving back with Daryl to the farm, but with the intention that no one should know what would happen between them. Besides Rick of course, which made the situation kind of funny for her, yet she was forgetting about that aspect as fast as she could.

Once inside Daryl's tent they undressed each other, continuing to look each other in the eye. One of Cheyenne's hands passed through his hair, while Daryl's went slowly down into her panties. Staring into her eyes, he stimulated her slowly, paying attention to her expression until she rested her chest against his, clinging onto him, thus perceiving her hard nipples. Daryl hugged her, stroked her side with his other hand slowly going down to her breasts until he put it tightly around her ass to lay her down. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth, chasing hers. There was passion, desire and Cheyenne felt great because Daryl had finally stopped looking at her as if she wasn't there and now he was loving her with all the strength he had in his body and she replied with a moan.  
That sound from her was enough to induce Daryl to move away from for a some seconds momentarily to get up and take off his boxers, to then do finally the same on her, allowing both to feel skin against skin. And that skin burned terribly against his. He felt it. He touched it. That was his new addiction. SHE was his addiction.  
They squeezed, touched, explored each other without ever leaving each other's mouth, as if they could only breathe while being united.

"I don't think I'll last lon', if ya' continue like this..."

Cheyenne had been touching him for some time now too, lost in that almost paralyzing vision in his eyes. The languid gaze, veiled with excitement, those lips that opened and continued to kiss and from which she detached herself only because she loved to watch him while giving him pleasure, the sweat that ran slowly and inexorably from his forehead, making even his hair wet.

"Tell me...", she murmured, bringing her face slowly down, as she positioned herself better between his legs.

"What do ya' wanna hear?"  
Daryl smirked, because he knew it very well. He knew what Cheyenne wanted to hear. 

"I want to hear that you love me as much as I love you, that you WANT me like I want YOU."

Daryl could have reached an orgasm only because of that sentence, if he had not given himself an attitude.

"Shit yes, I love ya'..."

Cheyenne blocked the archer's hand as she continued to caress him rhythmically up and down, squeezing it slightly. He lightly caressed her face, going down with his fingers causing a series of chills down her spine. As lethal as those lips were then, Daryl pushed her softly back to the ground and begun to kiss her on every inch of her chest, going down, leaving wet and sticky trails, going slowly down to please her too.  
The woman smiled, she savored the moment when she would finally find herself to the indistinguishable sound of their bodies moving, one against the other. She gripped his hair gently but firmly, pulling his head up slightly, enjoying his expression of bliss.  
He groaned next to her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck, finally going inside of her. They started moving simultaneously, marking a rhythm that became faster and faster. The breaths deepened, sounding broken. The woman's nails sank into Daryl's back covered by old wounds, scars. Then she screamed with pleasure, with him being forced to hold a hand over her mouth, when Daryl came too, clenching his jaw. The burning feeling of passion was still lit and the fire pervaded him.  
When the fateful moment of interrupting that contact came, the world seemed for a moment a bit colder, but never as it would have been if they wouldn't have found each other, returning to life itself.

Daryl threw himself beside her, looking up while Cheyenne layed on her side, her head on his shoulder and him hugging her with one arm. They stayed like this, silent, happy, grateful until Cheyenne smiled happily and went over to kiss him again, savoring every fiber of him making him hers and imprssing it.

When the woman was slowly falling asleep on Daryl's chest, he stroked her hair and finally spoke to her.

"Cheyenne?"

"Yes?"

"There was no need for ya' to try to make me jealous by flirting with Rick, ya' know?"

Cheyenne only smiled and hugged Daryl who gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  
Thus they fell asleep, one in the other's arms, unaware of what fate had in store for them...


End file.
